


What a Lovely Tangle

by InTheShadows



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Duct Tape, Established Relationship, Flirting, James "Bucky" Barnes Is A Little Shit, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Random & Short, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Natasha and Clint got into a debate about make shift restraints - thank you Hollywood - Tony didn't expect much of it. Maybe he should have, considering the look in Bucky's eyes when Tony asked if it could hold him or Loki, but he didn't. That doesn't mean he is opposed when it turns out Bucky wants to test this hypothesis after all. In bed. Using the hands on approach. WithbothBucky and Loki as the test subjects. Oh no, Tony isn't opposed to that at all. He so does love his science.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066109
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	What a Lovely Tangle

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvel Polyship Bingo square: I2/duct tape. Yes I really went there. What else was I supposed to do with it? _Not_ write porn when I had the chance? Please.  
> In case anyone is curious, duct tape was indeed invented during WW2 and you can read about it [HERE](https://www.kilmerhouse.com/2012/06/the-woman-who-invented-duct-tape) for more info. You learn something new everyday because I had no idea about this until I googled it. Your welcome.

“Come on Tasha,” Clint complains from his spot on the couch, “stop being such a stick in the mud and admit it - duct tape is clearly superior when it comes to make shift restraints.” 

“Not if you have zip ties,” Natasha dismisses, not even looking at him. 

“Zip ties, please,” Clint waves that off, “can you get anymore cliche?” 

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Can you?” 

“Can’t improve a classic. Hey Steve, back me up here, isn’t duct tape the fix all of the twenty first century?” He smiles winningly as if that will somehow help his argument. It doesn’t. He isn’t cute enough to pull it off. 

Steve huffs. “We had duct tape in the forties you know. It was designed specifically to help the soldiers. Better packing materials. Dernier used to swear by it.” 

“See,” Clint points, “so you know of it’s great power. Tell Tasha to stop being such a party pooper and admit my superiority!” 

“Seemed real swell then,” he shrugs, “Don’t know about now considering who we have to deal with on a regular basis.” 

“How could you?” Clint gasps, “I’ve been betrayed.”

Tony rolls his eyes as they continue to bicker. Honestly this is one of the tamer arguments they’ve gotten into. Thank you so much Hollywood. There wouldn’t be half the technical debates without it’s absurd plots. Still they have a point. ”Would duct tape hold you?” he asks both Bucky and Loki. 

Bucky looks thoughtful. “Unsure. It would depend on the strength and how much they used.” 

Loki shrugs. “I have magic. There are very few things that hold me unless I allow them to.” 

“Well yeah,” Tony huffs, “obviously we all know you’re a badass like that. But what about pure strength?” 

“I would have to examine the material in question to give you an absolute answer, but I assume that it would take quite a bit to succeed.” He gives both of them a look. “Simply because I am not built like Thor does not mean that I am weak.” 

Oh boy, there they go. Obviously the subject is close enough to poke at one of Loki’s sore spots. Not that Tony blames him, but damn are there days when he really can’t stand Asgard. “Yes,” Tony agrees with a smouldering look, “because that’s my exact thought when you fuck my ass into next week. You’re right.” 

Loki snorts, but the tension that had been building melts away. “Your pardon,” he murmurs. 

Tony waves it off. “No problems Lokes. Just remember - screw Odin.” 

That pulls a short laugh from him. “Indeed.” 

Bucky is watching them with a thoughtful look on his face. When Tony raises an eyebrow in question he just smirks. Oh that’s a sexy look right there. 

“What are you planning snowflake?” 

Bucky just continues to smirk, but doesn’t explain. “It is a wonderful ass,” he purrs lowly instead. 

“Thanks honey,” Tony smiles sweetly, “but that doesn’t answer my question now does it?” 

“Should,” Bucky pulls him closer so that he is leaning more against him than Loki, “seventy years and haven’t seen an ass so fine darling.” 

“There is much to be said about it,” Loki agrees, clearly dismissing the topic in favour of something he is much more comfortable with. “Among the Realms it is hard to find such perfection. It is always a treasure when one does.” 

Tony can feel his mind - among other things - shifting to this new subject. Heat slowly begins to grow in his groin. “Is that so?” he asks as smug as can be. Who can blame him? Compliments like that are sure to do his ego a world of good. 

“Why don’t we show you sweet thing?” Bucky murmurs in his ear. 

“Yes,” Loki says on his other side, much closer now, “it has been some time since we have shown our appreciation.” 

“It’s - oh shit,” Tony gasps as Bucky nips at his throat, “it’s only been since last night.” 

“Is that a problem?” Loki asks before sucking gently at his collarbone. 

“Fuck no.” Not with the way things are going right now. Quite the opposite in fact. 

“Then let us remedy the situation shall we?” 

Needless to say they don’t stick around to listen any longer. 

:::

Tony had forgotten about that particular debate by the time Bucky brings it up again. And by bringing it up Tony means dumping a couple of industrial size rolls of duct tape on the bed. There is a challenge in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Tony, quite frankly, is all for it, no matter the configuration Bucky has in mind. 

Loki chuckles when he sees. “Are you that anxious to find the answer then?” 

Bucky shrugs, smirk still firm on his face. “Hate to keep you waiting in suspense.” 

“Yes,” Loki drawls, “I’ve been unable to sleep for curiosity. However did you know?” 

Bucky laughs as he comes over to join them on the bed. “Between the two of you there’s enough curiosity to fuel a planet full of cats.” 

“Why snowflake,” Tony gasps, “are you denying the pleasures of  _ science _ ? My one true love besides the two of you?” 

“Never sweetheart,” he reassures with a grin. 

“Oh good. We would be having a long conversation if you were.” 

Bucky continues to smile as he leans forward to rest his legs against Tony’s thighs. 

“So you plan to wrap me up to test this hypothesis?” Loki doesn’t sound very impressed with the idea. 

But Bucky shrugs casually. “Could be either of us. Figured as long as nothing too intense happens and both of you keep in view somehow I’d be fine with a little bondage.” 

Loki hums, considering. 

Tony stays silent, letting them make their own choices. Sure they’ve played a little before, but nothing like this. This is full on kink where before they were towing the line. They’ve never really sat down to talk about it. And sure, they all have safe words, but that’s because all of them have triggers that can turn deadly if ignored. Not having one just seems stupid at that point. 

“I would be amenable,” Loki agrees, “for science of course.” 

“Of course.” There is a smirk on Bucky’s face again as he nods. It spells pure mischief. It echoes Loki’s own expression well. “You have an opinion sweetheart?” 

Tony shrugs. “I’m not the one about to be tied up here so it’s hardly up to me. But if you’re asking if I’m down to watching, then fuck yes. We all know how I feel about science after all.” He attempts to wiggle his eyebrows. It doesn’t work, but it does earn a laugh from the other two. 

“And here I thought we were a threesome, not a foursome.” 

Tony smiles brightly at Bucky. “That’s okay pumpkin, science forgives you for neglecting her.” 

“Ridiculous man,” Loki snorts, but leans over to kiss him. 

“You know it,” Tony agrees easily once they pull away. 

“Shall we begin then?” Loki strips off his shirt, bearing a gloriously muscled and fine chest. It is enough to make Tony stop and stare every time. Who needs a beefcake when he has someone like this? 

Bucky sits up and grabs a roll of tape. “Hands behind your back.” 

Loki obeys without a word and Bucky kisses him before going to work behind him. Gently he coaxes Loki’s hands together, fingers entwined, before he begins to wrap the tape around. Slowly he makes his way up, forming an arm brace, before starting back down again. The effect is beautiful. 

Tony watches, entranced, until Loki begins to shift subtly. Then he moves so that they are kneeling face to face. “You look amazing like this,” he murmurs as he strokes his cheek, “My own kinky present just waiting to be unwrapped.” 

Loki chuckles and relaxes into the touch. “Yes well I can promise you that you would not be doing this if I did not have the ability to vanish it away.” 

“Too much?” Tony frowns.

“No,” Loki reassures, “but the residue is catching quite firmly on my skin. Unwrapping this would not be pleasant.”

Tony kisses him. “As long as you’re sure. Remember safety first.”

“Ah yes, your life motto correct?” He flashes Tony a cocky smile. 

“Naturally,” Tony nods as seriously as he can manage. 

Behind them Bucky snorts. “Reckless idiots both of you.” 

“I resent that,” Tony protests, “I’m not the one who regularly jumps out of planes without a parachute, am I?” 

“You would never be so unoriginal,” Loki agrees. 

Rude. True, but also rude. “He was talking about you too, you know.” 

Loki shrugs. “Yes, but then James can occasionally be delusion- ah!” He squirms away from where Bucky had poked his side. Hard. 

“ _ Both _ of you,” he repeats as he continues to work. 

Tony leans around to see how he is doing. Obviously he isn’t playing around with this because he is halfway through the roll and shows no sign of stopping. Well okay then. That is still a sight. He can feel his cock hardening at the mere sight. Coming back around he pulls Loki into a heated kiss. 

Loki leans into it with a hum. 

Tony reaches down and strokes his sides. “Beautiful,” he declares, “my gorgeous god all tied up for us.” He keeps going down, caressing his thighs, but making sure not to touch his cock. Not yet. 

“So good for us,” Bucky murmurs, kissing his neck as he continues. 

Loki shivers between the two of them. Arousal begins to make itself known in his eyes and breath.

The sight only makes Tony harden more. He loves seeing his boyfriends like this. Letting go. Knowing that they feel safe enough with him to do so. There’s no greater compliment than that, really. He’s always made sure that no one leaves his bed unsatisfied, even before. Now it is more important, and more rewarding to ensure their pleasure. 

“Done,” Bucky announces, hands coming up to join Tony’s. 

Loki doesn’t react at first, clearly focused on their touch. 

“Well?” Bucky bites his shoulder. 

“There is no need to be so impatient,” Loki chides as if all three of them aren’t doing this for a point. Visibly he gathers his strength, muscles tense and pulls. Nothing. He hisses and continues. The tape creaks, strains hard, but in the end it holds. How about that then. Duct tape is enough to hold even a god. 

Bucky smirks in victory as he continues to kiss and nip at Loki’s shoulder. “Mortal invention getting the better of you?” he teases. 

Loki turns to glare. “Surely I should not be the only one testing this now. Multiple subjects are always needed to see if the experiment is a success or not. Let us see how you manage my dear.” There is a haughty note in his voice. 

Bucky shrugs easily as if he doesn’t care. “If you insist,” he says as he discards his own shirt. It drops to the floor heedlessly. 

Loki moves over to the headboard and lounges against the pillows. He somehow manages to look both vulnerable and graceful at the same time. “You may begin,” he commands regally. 

“Of course your Highness,” Bucky snorts and gives Tony the other roll before moving so that he is facing Loki. 

Tony kisses his shoulder before starting. He positions Bucky’s hands in the same way as Loki’s and unwinds the tape around strong arms. Even going slowly and gently he still notices that Bucky tenses more as the tape goes higher. “You’re doing great babe,” he murmurs, leaning forward to kiss his neck. It helps some, but not enough. 

But before he can say anything about it Loki shifts and kneels in front of Bucky. “So lovely my dear,” he praises before kissing him. That is enough to make the rest of the tension vanish.    
Still Tony makes sure to work quickly and efficiently to get it done. You never realize just how big these rolls are until you have to use it all to tie someone up. It is still a test of his self control because wow. Bucky is  _ gorgeous _ like this. His muscles tense and flex, his shoulders bow back slightly. All of his strength and control is surrendered in this one act. Seeing things from this view, being the one to do it, adds a whole new level to it. 

Not to say that Loki isn’t equally as gorgeous. He is. Oh boy is he ever. He is all coiled strength and deadly power willingly bound. His legs are spread and his thighs tense in order to keep his balance. Their kiss hasn’t stopped since it began, only getting more and more heated. Soft noises begin to escape between the two of them. 

Finally Tony finishes, placing a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck. “All done sugar plum. You ready to give this a try?” 

Bucky pulls away from this kiss with a gasp. “Seems like I’m at a disadvantage here.” His voice is already slightly raspy from arousal. 

Tony reaches in the front to stroke the bulge in his pants. He grins when Bucky gasps and leans into it. “Don’t worry sweet pea, we’ll be taking care of this no matter what happens next.” Then he pulls away.

“Evil,” Bucky pants, “That’s what you are darling, pure evil.” 

“What does that make me?”” Loki leans forward to - well he does something to make Bucky moan, but Tony can’t quite see what it is. 

“A little shit,” Bucky growls. 

Isn’t that the truth. “Come on honey bunches,” Tony cuts in before they can continue, “we’re waiting here.” 

“Right.” Bucky nods and visibly grounds himself. He takes a deep breath and pulls. The muscles in his back, those visible, strain and flex as he moves. For a moment Tony thinks he is going to do it, he will be able to break free, but he doesn’t. Just like Loki the tape creaks, but holds. Damn that’s hot. 

“Oh no,” Tony grins, “looks like you two are tied up with nowhere to go. Whatever will we do next?” 

“Stark,” Loki growls, “I promise you that if you attempt to draw this out then I will make you regret it. Deeply.” 

“Stark is it now?” Tony only grins wider, “How very worrying.” 

Bucky huffs a laugh. “Mind helping us out doll? Promise we can make it worth your while.” 

“Well in that case,” Tony moves over so that he can unzip Bucky’s pants, “you should have started out with that first.” He keeps his hand there as Bucky thrusts against it. 

Loki mutters something decidedly uncomplimentary under his breath, 

“What was that dear?” Alright so maybe he’s having a little too much fun right now. 

“Insufferable,” Loki repeats louder. In a flash all three of them are naked. 

Tony can’t help but laugh at that. And  _ he’s  _ supposed to be the impatient one. Loki’s glare only makes things worse instead of better. “Sorry Lo-lo,” he smiles as he pulls him into a kiss, “you know you’re the best right?” 

“Flattery will only get you far with actions to back them up,” he grumbles when they pull apart. 

Tony reaches down to palm his already hard and straining cock. 

Loki hums into the motion. 

“How are we going to do this then?” He’s down for any position at this point and wants to make sure they stay comfortable until this is over. 

Bucky leans forward to rub his hard cock against Tony’s ass. “How do you feel about being the filling in the middle of our sandwich sweetheart?” 

Tony makes a sound that is halfway between a laugh and a moan. Oh. Oh that sounds nice. That sounds really,  _ really _ nice. Great. Awesome in fact. But really though, sandwich? Little shit just had to describe it that way, didn’t he? “Yeah,” he manages to gasp. 

“Agreeable. You mouth is truly one of your best features.” Loki leans in for another brief kiss. Then he falls back against the pillows and spreads his legs. “You may begin any time,” he says, playing it up again. 

“Of course your Majesty.” Tony pretends to be annoyed as he kneels down in front of him. It doesn’t last long because he does love this. He may or may not have an oral fixation when it comes to sex. Quickly he settles down and begins, taking just the tip of Loki’s cock in his mouth at first and starts gently sucking. 

It doesn’t take Bucky long to begin either. Soon there is a tongue against his rim, circling it gently. A little tricky with no hands, but he still does a good job of it. Bucky’s tongue is positively sinful when it comes to this. 

To make it easier though Tony shifts, spreading his legs and reaching back with one hand to spread himself. The other he balances against Loki’s hip as he takes him deeper. He hums around him, enjoying the weight of him on his tongue. His lips stretch to take him all and he is salty, and oddly minty fresh as always, in his mouth. Bliss. 

It makes Loki groan softly. “Yes, just like that my dear.” 

Tony focuses on the cock in his mouth, making sure he keeps going even as Bucky manages to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. He moans around the cock and shoves his ass back further against the tongue, wanting more. 

Far too soon for his liking Bucky pulls away. “Mind doing the rest?” he asks Loki. 

“I suppose,” he moans as Tony gives a hard suck. 

Soon there is a familiar feeling in his ass and he knows that he has been prepared and lubed the rest of the way. Oh the joys of magic. Bucky’s cock brushes against his entrance in more of a tease than anything else. He lets out an embarrassing loud whine as he does. Bucky’s cock is always wonderful inside of him, stretching and filling him just right. He clenches down around nothing, empty and aching. 

Tony has to pull off of Loki to guide Bucky inside of him. Slowly he is filled, head rubbing against sensitive walls. Oh. Oh yes, this is exactly what he needs right now. His cock, long neglected, seems to harden even further as Bucky continues to push in. Wanting more he angles his hips so that Bucky is able to brush against his prostate each time he moves. Perfect. Then he goes back to Loki again.

He loses himself slightly at that. Between the cock in his mouth and the cock in his ass he doesn’t know which way to lean into more. He is so full at both ends and he loves it. His jaw is starting to ache, lips wrapped around Loki, sucking him like his favorite candy. And his ass - Bucky thrusts steadily in and out, constantly driving his pleasure higher and higher. He clenches down around him, arching into it as well as he can. 

Every thrust of Bucky’s moves him further and further against Loki’s cock. All he has to do is relax his jaw and hold on. The motion does the rest. When he reaches the back of his throat he relaxes to take him all the way without trouble. It’s a good thing he has long learned to control his gag reflex. 

Tony’s pleasure begins to build more and more with each movement. Sweat runs down his face, but he pays it no mind. His entire focus has narrowed down to the two cocks and his own burning arousal. He wants to come, but at the same time he never wants this to stop. Bucky thrusts harshly in him, skin slapping skin as he picks up his pace. 

He doesn’t know how long it has been before Loki begins thrusting slightly, breathless and blushing from this. It isn’t enough to choke him, but it is enough to tell Tony he is close. Sure enough it isn’t much longer before Loki is coming into his mouth. Tony swallows all that he can. When he pulls off he drops his head to rest beside his spent cock. “Yes, yes, please, yes,” he chants mindlessly, trying to coax even more from Bucky. 

“Very good my dear,” Loki praises, “now touch yourself. Show us how lovely you look when you come.” 

Tony is helpless to obey. Blindly he reaches down to take himself in hand. He sobs as he finally,  _ finally _ has friction against his aching cock. It doesn’t take long to come after that. With a jerk and a spam he does. His inner muscles clench down around Bucky, dragging him into his own orgasm. 

He let’s Tony’s ass milk him before pulling out with a wet slide and a groan. “So good for us darling,  _ so good _ .” 

“Indeed,” Loki agrees. In a flash the mess is cleaned and the tape vanishes from their arms. Has Tony mentioned how much he loves magic lately? 

He pushes himself up so that he collapses against Loki’s side. Behind him Bucky curls up against his back. It’s nice like this. He feels so safe and secure between these two oh so dangerous men. Stupid maybe, but then they aren’t dangerous to him, but the rest of the world. To them Tony is something to be treasured. How can he be afraid of that? 

“So are we going to be sharing our findings with the wonder twins?” he asks idly, “I’m sure Merida in particular would be  _ thrilled _ to hear all of the details.” 

“Tempting,” Loki hums, but he isn’t really considering it. This is far too private of a thing for that. Still it’s fun to imagine his reaction. 

“Once the punk finally pulls his head out of his ass and goes for birdbrain - the other one - I might pass it along.” 

Tony laughs. “Toucan Sam is sure to have some fun with  _ that _ one.” 

“Yes,” Loki nods, “don’t you believe it is time for a little - push - to help them along?” 

Bucky pulls a face. “That means I’ll have to see his face even more though.” 

“It also means he’ll be in closer range for pranks.” 

Bucky nods thoughtfully. “Good point.” 

Tony smiles and snuggles down between the two. Yes he really does love them, ridiculousness, crazy ideas and all. 


End file.
